Choice
by katskrom
Summary: Semasa hidupnya, manusia telah membuat banyak pilihan bahkan tanpa mereka sadari. Dan kali ini, Naruto dihadapkan pada dua buah pilihan yang sulit. Dimana pilihan itu menuntutnya agar tidak salah mengambil langkah. BL. DLDR. MPREG?
1. Friendship Drama and His Maroon

Hallo, saya balik lagi ke fandom _mantan pacar _saya ini! *dirasengan*

Heaa, sebenarnya saya niatnya bikin sekuel buat Ku Menunggu: NaruSasu Edition, tapi kok masih belom dapet _feel_nya ya? Saya malah kepikiran bikin cerita baru ini.

Saya egois, saya tahu. Nelantarin multichap di fandom lain tp bikin fic multichap baru. Iya, saya tau, tp salahin aja ide yg selalu menghantui saya kapanpun dan dimanapun. _Geez _-_-v

_So_, kats-another-krom(?) _was proudly presents:_

.,.

Disclaimer: _I dun own the chara. The chara was belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto_. Then, I dreaming that Naruto was belongs to me. Guys, I'll change it to be Boys-Love anime and comic, too _(◕◡◕)

Pairing: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto X Sabaku no Gaara _(Main pairing for this chapter),_ Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke _(The REAL main pairing)_ _and others._

Rating: Teens! Teens! Teens! Hanya waktu yg mungkin akan merubah rate ini (?)

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama.

Warnings: Modifiate Canon, Boys Love, OOC, typo(s)— CMIIW, guys!, imajinasi liar dan tak terkendali, serta beberapa keabstrakan tulisan author ini hhh._.v

**DUN LIKE DUN READ! GET IT, RITE?**

**YOU CAN CLICK 'BACK' BUTTON IF YOU UNDERSTAND**—**ITS MEAN YOU DUN LIKE TO READ**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kau tak perlu mengejarnya lagi, Naruto."<p>

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berujar tenang pada seorang pemuda yang tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Sesekali ia mengeratkan lilitan perban pada luka di lengan kiri Naruto— dan dijawab oleh ringisan pedih oleh si pemuda.

Memang terasa cukup aneh jika Naruto mengalami cedera hanya karena menjalankan misi yang mudah— setara dengan misi tingkat B bagi para _chunnin_, namun keadaan itu akan berubah jika dalam perjalanan pulang ia malah bertemu Sasuke dan bertarung melawan keturunan klan Uchiha terakhir itu. Seperti biasa, Naruto mengajak Sasuke pulang— dan seperti biasa hanya akan dibalas dengusan sebal atau kata ejekan pedas.

Ironis.

Naruto bisa saja memenangkan pertarungan kalau saja Sasuke tidak memanfaatkan_ kebaikan _pemuda keturunan Uzumaki. Mulanya Sasuke yang sudah kehabisan cakra mendadak limbung dan kontan saja hal ini membuat Naruto panik seketika. Nyatanya, pemuda beriris onyx itu sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya sekarat, hanya saja tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi untuk melanjutkan pertarungan mereka. Setelah itu, ya bisa ditebak. Sasuke memanfaatkan kelengahan Naruto dengan menebas lengan kirinya— yang untung saja tidak patah— sebelum pergi menghilang begitu saja.

"Licik sekali dia! Kenapa kau harus tertipu juga sih? Pokoknya, lupakan janjimu padaku saat itu. Berhentilah melakukan semua ini, Naruto. Terimalah kenyataan yang ada."

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia hanya mengusap perlahan pelipisnya seakan hal itu bisa menghilangkan beban pikirannya.

Sebut saja Sakura bodoh, karena tak mungkin sahabatnya itu akan menyerah dalam hal ini— hal penting yang menyangkut _mantan sahabat terbaik keduanya_. Bagi gadis itu, semua yang sudah dilakukan oleh keduanya— terlebih Naruto sendiri sudah sangat cukup. Lebih dari cukup. Tapi ia tahu pemuda pirang itu tak akan pernah... —

"Ya, Sakura-chan. Aku memang mengakhiri semua ini."

—berhenti mengejar Uchiha Sasuke.

...APA?

Naruto yang selalu mengejar dan mengajak Sasuke untuk kembali ke Konoha, akan berhenti mengejarnya?

Naruto yang selalu percaya jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan sadar, akan berhenti percaya?

Naruto yang sangat menyayangi Sasuke sebagai teman dan saudaranya, akan melupakannya?

Ia...akan berhenti berharap?

Naruto yang itu?

Sakura hanya mengerjap bingung mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang serasa sangat mustahil untuk diucapkan pemuda itu. "Kau yakin, Naruto?"

Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda pencinta ramen itu malah menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela kamar perawatan tempatnya berada. Mata safirnya menerawang jauh ke arah langit yang berwarna sama dengan matanya.

"Ya. Ia telah memilih jalan yang berbeda denganku— dan denganmu, Sakura-chan, lalu apa hakku untuk melarangnya?"

**Choice**

_Chapter 1:_

_Ending of Drama and His Beloved_

.

"_You're on your way. I'm on my own way. _

_You hate me. But, I'm not._

_Just do what do you want and I'll take it_, Sasuke."

.

.

Hari ini sudah genap menjadi tiga bulan penuh semenjak ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan lagi mengejar dan meminta Sasuke untuk pulang. Tidak lagi.

Dan ia membuktikannya.

Selama tiga bulan penuh ini ia tak lagi mencari celah untuk mengikuti misi di tempat yang tengah tersiar kabar bahwa Sasuke bersama tiga orang temannya— yang lebih mirip anak buahnya— sedang mengembara dan berada di tempat itu.

Mulanya tak ada yang percaya dan menganggap Naruto hanya membual belaka— terutama para sahabat dan teman-teman ninjanya, mengingat betapa keras perjuangannya untuk membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, namun nyatanya kini semua orang berbalik mulai mensyukuri perubahan Naruto. Bagi mereka, pria berambut raven itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu dan kini sudah saatnya untuk membuka lembaran baru.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

Seperti yang saat ini sedang dilakukannya. Memakan ramen hangat di balkon apartemennya pada pagi hari. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menjadikan hal itu sebagai kebiasaan paginya. Dan entah kenapa pula, ini semua terasa melankolis.

Hal yang paling sering terbesit di otaknya adalah Sasuke— bahkan sampai sekarang. Ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk tidak 'membawa' Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, tapi bukan berarti ia tak mau memikirkannya. Ia hanya...merasa bimbang dengan keputusannya sendiri.

Sasuke itu sudah seperti saudara kandung, baginya. Mereka mengalami penderitaan yang sama: sendirian. Yah, walaupun dalam hal ini setidaknya Sasuke masih pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Tidak seperti dirinya yang semenjak kecil sudah ditinggal mati orang tuanya— yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tak tahu nama dan identitas orang tuanya. Meskipun Sasuke sendiri harus hidup dalam bayang-bayang kebencian dan dendam untuk Uchiha Itachi, kakak sekaligus pelaku pembantaian seluruh klan Uchiha.

Sasuke, memang bukan teman yang ramah, ceria, murah senyum atau menyenangkan. Ia malah termasuk orang yang ketus, cuek, dingin dan jarang berbicara jika bukan untuk hal yang penting. Ia juga bukan tipe orang yang akan peduli pada orang lain atau akan menjaga perasaan seseorang yang sedang sedih. Ia juga bukan orang yang ekspresif— malah ia lebih sering memasang tampang datar tanpa perubahan mimik yang kentara.

Ia begitu...antisosial.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang ramah, ceria, murah senyum, konyol dan terlihat begitu bersinar. Ia memang bukan orang jenius seperti Sasuke, malah ia termasuk pemuda yang bodoh dan sering tertidur saat belajar di akademi dulu. Ia juga termasuk orang yang ekspresif, ia susah untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi dan mimiknya dari pandangan orang lain.

Ia...begitu polos dan naif.

Dan sungguh, keduanya bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Ups, ralat. Itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu.

Latihan berat bersama Ero-Sennin Jiraiya selama beberapa tahun yang lalu membuatnya tumbuh sebagai lelaki tangguh dan dewasa. Meskipun ia tak bisa luput dari sikapnya yang tetap konyol, ia telah berubah banyak saat ini. Pemikirannya yang mulai matang, badan tegap dan gagah, perangai bijkasana dan tak lagi menganggap enteng semua masalah.

Diluar semua hal itu, Naruto sekarang ini tetaplah Naruto yang dulu. Ia akan tetap menjadi rival abadi dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ia akan tetap menjadi sahabat terbaik bagi seorang Sasuke yang bahkan pria itu sering menyangkalnya dan Naruto sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Naruto?"

Suara itu membuat Naruto bangun dari pemikirannya sendiri. Ia berbalik dan mendapati sesorang yang sangat berarti baginya sedang mengucek matanya dan terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur. Orang itu hanya memakai piama milik Naruto yang pastinya kebesaran kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya sampai-sampai bagian dadanya terekspos banyak karena piama itu terkesan menggantung saja di kedua sisi badannya.

Melihat itu Naruto hanya tertawa renyah, ia membuka lebar-lebar kedua lengannya— seolah mengundang orang yang paling disayanginya untuk memasuki rengkuhannya. "Kemarilah."

Orang itu melangkah perlahan mendekati Naruto dan segera memeluk pemuda berambut jabrik itu erat seakan takut kehilangan.

Naruto tertawa kembali sambil mencium helaian marun dari rambut orang yang disayanginya itu. "Tidurmu nyenyak, Gaara?"

"Ya, sangat nyenyak." Gaara makin menyerukkan wajahnya ke dada bidang nan hangat milik Naruto sambil menghirup aroma jeruk dan citrus alami yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu. Segar dan benar-benar khas, membuat Kazekage itu mabuk kepayang dan kecanduan akan wewangian khusus dari sang Uzumaki.

Kekasih...?

Oh, tunggu, kalian belum tahu?

Ya, Sabaku no Gaara adalah kekasih dari Uzumaki Naruto semenjak dua bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya, ia sudah menyukai pemuda beriris safir itu sejak Naruto menyelamatkannya saat lepas kendali akan Shukaku yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Namun, kala itu Naruto seakan tak melihatnya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa. Gaara memang kecewa, tapi setidaknya ia masih dianggap penting oleh Naruto.

Pertamanya, Gaara mengira perasaannya pada Naruto hanya sebatas teman. Lalu ia mulai menyadari perasaan itu terkesan lebih posesif dan ingin memiliki. Sayang. Ia menyayangi Naruto.

Sayangnya, masih ada Uchiha Sasuke di sisi Naruto. Mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih, namun kedekatan keduanya membuat Gaara merasa kesal juga. Kenapa bukan dia yang dekat dengan Naruto? Kenapa pula harus 'Pantat Ayam' itu?

Dan ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengkhianati Konoha, ada sisi dalam diri Gaara merasa senang karena dengan begitu ia akan lebih mudah untuk mendekati Naruto dan menggantikan posisi orang terpenting di sisi pemuda itu namun ternyata Naruto malah semakin memfokuskan dirinya pada masalah Sasuke itu. Hanya pada Sasuke.

Hingga akhirnya Gaara terpilih sebagai Kazekage walaupun usianya terbilang masih cukup muda. Untungnya, jabatan, segala masalah, urusan dan hal lainnya yang harus ditangani oleh Kazekage sendiri, membuatnya perlahan mengesampingkan— bukannya melupakan soal sakit hatinya.

Terlebih ketika ia mendengar tentang kabar yang menyatakan bahwa Naruto tidak akan lagi mengejar Sasuke. Jika saja Gaara orang yang ekspresif, bisa dipastikan ia sudah berjingkrak ria saking bahagianya.

Ceritanya terasa begitu panjang dan berjalan begitu saja hingga tiba-tiba suatu Minggu pagi, Naruto mendatanginya dan memintanya menjadi kekasih si pirang itu— yang tentunya meskipun masih tidak percaya— langsung diterima dengan suka cita olehnya.

Dan hubungan itu masih berjalan hingga kini. Untung saja tak ada hukum yang melarang adanya pasangan sesama jenis. Lagipula siapa yang akan berani melawan Kazekage Suna dan satu-satunya kandidat calon Hokage?

Untuk urusan melepas rindu, keduanya sering saling mengunjungi. Contohnya Gaara sering menginap di apatemen Naruto begitu pun sebaliknya, Naruto juga menginap di rumah Gaara. Terlebih keduanya juga sudah pernah melakukan hubungan 'ke tahap selanjutnya', jadi pertemuan mereka akan serasa...lebih romantis, mungkin?

"Apa masih terasa sakit?"

Gaara membiarkan Naruto mengelus kepalanya dengan perlahan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Kini keduanya tengah berada di balkon— tepat menghadap ke arah matahari terbit. Sakit yang dimaksud Naruto disini adalah sakit karena kegiatan cinta mereka semalam. "Tidak terlalu, tapi masih terasa sakit."

"Maaf ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja." Gaara tersenyum tipis, ia mengulurkan tangannya— mengelus lembut pipi kanan kekasihnya. "Hah, tak terasa besok aku harus sudah kembali ke Suna." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Sungguh tak biasa melihat seorang Gaara yang terkenal dingin dan berwibawa berubah menjadi kekanakan seperti ini, tentu saja karena hanya dengan Naruto, ia bisa bebas berekspresi tanpa berpura-pura selalu bersikap dewasa.

Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia juga merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan kekasihnya. Akhir-akhir ini memang keduanya jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Dan saat mereka bisa bertemu, keduanya hanya punya waktu minimal 4 hari untuk melepas rindu. Tak terasa pula hari ini sudah hari keempat Gaara berada di Konoha dan besok harus kembali ke Suna mengingat posisi Kazekage ia titipkan sebentar pada kakaknya, Kankuro.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah ide yang terlintas di benak calon Hokage ketujuh itu. "Hei, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi berkencan?"

Gaara masih terdiam, menunggu Naruto yang sepertinya belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Emm, lebih tepatnya hanya berkeliling desa sih tapi tenang saja hari ini aku akan menemanimu seharian tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Setuju?"

Gaara hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan antusias dan membiarkan Naruto mencium keningnya penuh sayang. Setidaknya, untuk sekarang ini ia tak perlu meragukan cinta pemuda Uzumaki itu— yang hanya untuknya.

Bukan untuk orang lain, terutama Sasuke.

.

_His Maroon_

_**.**_

Naruto memang bukan orang yang mempunyai keyakinan akan pemikiran yang cukup kuat. Maksudnya, terkadang ia bisa merasakan dan mengira-ngira hal apa yang akan terjadi tapi tak mau mempercayainya. Hanya dugaan semata bukan.

Tapi entah darimana dan kenapa, ia mempunyai prasangka yang cukup tidak menyenangkan. Seolah sebentar lagi hidupnya akan terasa kacau karena sebuah masalah yang kompleks.

Tidak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. '_Huh, aku mikir apa sih? Harusnya aku sekarang hanya memikirkan Gaara seorang! Ingat Naruto, saat ini kau sedang kencan dengannya!'_

Naruto kembali memandang lurus ke arah jalanan dengan tangan Gaara yang ada di genggamannya. Tak mereka hiraukan tatapan kagum yang dilayangkan para penduduk saat melihat keduanya. Diluar karakter keduanya, Naruto dan Gaara memang terlihat benar-benar cocok. Sama-sama tampan, kuat, disegani, dihormati dengan ciri khas masing-masing.

Memikirkan itu sebuah tawa getir menggema di sudut hati Naruto. Tawanya dan tawa sang Kyuubi. Padahal dulu baik penduduk Suna maupun Konoha menganggap kedua wadah _bijuu _itu sebagai monster. Mereka memperolok, merendahkan dan menjauhi kedua pemuda itu. Dan tengoklah ke menit-menit sekarang ini. Perubahan ini bahkan butuh lebih dari satu kata 'signifikan' atau 'luar biasa' untuk menunjukkan betapa besar pengaruh yang terjadi.

Keduanya berjalan terus seolah tak terjadi apa-apa meskipun ketika ada yang menyapa, Naruto akan tersenyum kecil dan Gaara akan menjawabnya mengangguk. Bahkan hanya dengan gerakan kecil seperti itu, para gadis yang akan siap tumbang karena tak tahan akan kharisma dua pemuda itu. Hiperbolis? Sialnya, itu memang kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Gaara memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Mata _green jade_nya melirik ke arah Naruto yang tampak serius sekali dengan jalan yang ada di depannya.

"Kau mau ke mana dulu?" Pemuda keturunan Uzumaki itu menoleh dan menyengir lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Sudah kubilang kan, seharian ini...aku milikmu." ucapnya diakhiri dengan seulas senyum lembut.

Oh andaikan saja Gaara seorang gadis perawan yang sedang dimabuk asrama pasti wajahnya akan langsung bersemu kemerahan secara total, melihat senyum lembut yang memancarkan kasih sayang— dari orang yang ia sayangi. Sayang saja dia bukan gadis perawan walaupun untuk masalah dimabuk asmaranya memang benar. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menggangguk pelan lalu mengedarkan padangan ke seluruh arah. Mencoba mencari tempat mana yang akan mereka kunjungi pertama kali hari ini.

"Ayo Naru!" Merasa menemukan tempatnya, ia segera menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya. Sedang yang menjadi korban dari acara penyeretan itu hanya tersenyum lebar menyadari tenpat apa yang dipilih kekasihnya sebagai tempat pertama yang akan mereka singgahi pada kencan kali itu.

Dan, acara kencan mereka hari itu dimulai dari warung Ramen Paman Ichiraku.

.

_His 'ex' friend_

_._

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sasuke." Juugo menatap datar pada pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai 'temannya'— sama seperti Suigetsu dan Karin. Ia tahu mungkin Sasuke tak akan mempercayai berita itu, tapi memang itulah kenyataan yang ada.

Berita yang diketahui Juugo saat beberapa hari yang lalu menyelinap ke Konoha untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Sasuke masih terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia sekarang tahu kenapa ia begitu merasa kehilangan pada detik-detik yang lalu. Bahkan otak jeniusnya pun saat ini bekerja lambat untuk mencerna berita yang disampaikan oleh Juugo.

Sejenak, ruang bersantai dari sebuah rumah mungil yang sedang mereka sewa untuk sementara waktu itu— mengalami keheningan.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi perlu kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak mendapatkan untung dengan percaya atau tidaknya kau. _Oyasumi_." Juugo menggeser pintu perlahan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tahu sekali jika Sasuke membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk saat ini.

Sedang Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan dan ucapan selamat tidur dari Juugo. Yang hanya ada dipikirannya saat ini adalan berita tadi.

Pantas saja mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi.

Pantas saja Sasuke merasa sangat kehilangan.

Pantas saja Naruto tak pernah lagi bertarung dengannya.

"...Apa kau sudah menyerah dengan semua ini?"

Kenapa? Kenapa ia baru menyadari hal ini sekarang? Bahwa ia membutuhkan Naruto. Sangat butuh. Ia telah terbiasa dengan keberisikan, kecerobohan dan semua hal konyol tentang pemuda itu. Dan kini, ia harus menderita lagi— sendirian. Ia harus merasakan perasaan menyiksa itu lagi karena Naruto telah meninggalkannya— dengan memilih jalan yang berbeda.

Sasuke menumpukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam ke tumpukan kedua tangannya tadi. Kepalanya serasa pening dan berdenyut-denyut. Cih, hanya karena mendengar berita seperti ini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke jadi begitu lemah.

Kemudian ia berdiri, mata onyx kelamnya menatap terangnya sinar bulan malam itu. Bahkan ada juga cahaya yang meneruskan biasnya ke jendela. Pemandangan yang seperti itu yang bisa membuatnya lebih rileks.

Kini serasa seluruh kegalauan dan kebimbangan yang sebelumnya tak terucapkan, ingin segera ia keluarkan supaya tak lagi menjadi beban. Ia hanya menyusun semua itu dengan beberapa kata— namun cukup mewakili gejolak akan perasaan yang ia rasakan.

"Menyerah 'kah kau untuk membawaku pulang lagi, Naruto?"

.

.

_Tsuzuku_

_._

* * *

><p>Huft, kelar juga akhirnya hehe :D<p>

Ah ya, saya baru sadar, saya disini bikin NaruGaa dan NaruSasu— dan ga sengajanya (ini beneran, saya baru nyadar) porsi untuk peran mereka sama kaya yg di Ku Menunggu: NaruSasu Edition! _Men, _kenapa baru nyadar ya? Haaaah ._. ato apa perlu saya nyebut ini sebagai '_Unofficial Sekuel of _Ku Menunggu: NaruSasu Edition'? Ga usah kali ya *u*

Saya tau ini pendek, saya tau ._. dan saya akan berusaha memanjangkan cerita ini di chapter— ya kalo ada yang pingin saya ngelanjutin cerita ini.

Ehm, saya bikin Gaa-chan posesif disini. Dan ga seperti di Ku Menunggu: NaruSasu Edition yang ada _slight pair _SaiGaa, disini kemungkinan tidak ada _pair _itu.

Dan tolong review, kritik, saran dan sebangsanya supanya saya ngerti dimana bolong dan cacatnya ini cerita atau apa saya harus ngelanjutin cerita ini ato malah engga?

Oh ya, buat yang sudah nunggu updet-an fic saya yg lain *emangnya ada? -_-*, diusahakan minggu depan sudah update semua :)

_So, wanna gimme some review? *hugs*_


	2. Sasuke's Plan and Gaara's Secret!

Disclaimer: _I dun own the chara. The chara was belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto_._

Pairing: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke_,_ Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto X Sabaku no Gaara _and others._

Rating: Teens! Teens! Teens! Hanya waktu yg mungkin akan merubah rate ini (?)

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama.

Warnings: Modificate Canon, Boys Love, OOC, beberapa OC, typo(s)— CMIIW, guys!, imajinasi liar dan tak terkendali, serta beberapa keabstrakan tulisan author ini hhh ._.v

**DUN LIKE DUN READ! GET IT, RITE?**

**YOU CAN CLICK 'BACK' BUTTON IF YOU UNDERSTAND**—**ITS MEAN YOU DUN LIKE TO READ**

.,.

Sasuke menumpukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam ke tumpukan kedua tangannya tadi. Kepalanya serasa pening dan berdenyut-denyut. Cih, hanya karena mendengar berita seperti ini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke jadi begitu lemah.

Kemudian ia berdiri, mata onyx kelamnya menatap terangnya sinar bulan malam itu. Bahkan ada juga cahaya yang meneruskan biasnya ke jendela. Pemandangan yang seperti itu yang bisa membuatnya lebih rileks.

Kini serasa seluruh kegalauan dan kebimbangan yang sebelumnya tak terucapkan, ingin segera ia keluarkan supaya tak lagi menjadi beban. Ia hanya menyusun semua itu dengan beberapa kata— namun cukup mewakili gejolak akan perasaan yang ia rasakan.

"Menyerah 'kah kau untuk membawaku pulang lagi, Naruto?"

.,.

_Chapter 2:_

_His Plan and_— _His__ Secret!_

_._

_I remember when we were hate each other_

_Everybody know that I'm genius  
><em>

_You're the idiot *laugh*_

_And now, I'm the missing nin_

_And you're the soon-to-be Hokage?_

_Then, call me naive..but, I wanna stand beside you_— _again__._

_You didn't need to give it up!_

_ Bring me back to your life, Naruto!_

.,.

Temari merenggangkan sedikit otot-otot tubuhnya yang mulai terasa kaku. Sekarang ini ia sedang menggeledah buku-buku yang ada di rak kuno perpustakaan besar Suna yang berada di dalam kantor Kazekage. Memang seharusnya ia tidak melakukan ini mengingat ia sedang hamil 3 bulan tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, setidaknya pekerjaan ini tidak perlu menguras banyak tenaga.

Tadinya pustakawati perpustakaan, Kisa(*), sudah menawarkan bantuan tapi ia tolak halus. Jika hanya mencari satu buku kuno saja sih bukan masalah baginya, kan? Nyatanya ia sendiri malah tak kunjung menemukan buku yang dicari.

Sebenarnya agak terasa aneh juga jika orang yang jarang membaca seperti Temari sedang berusaha keras mencari buku. Bukannya ia malas membaca, hanya saja selama ini ia sudah jarang sekali membaca buku. Hari biasa ia yang menjabat sebagai ninja administrasi Suna jelas punya sedikit waktu luang— itu pun ketika malam. Saat liburan, lebih banyak dihabiskannya dengan bersantai sepanjang hari bahkan tidur (ia merasa kebiasaan ini tertular dari sang suami).

Buku yang ia cari adalah buku kuno yang berisi catatan penting tentang cerita rakyat yang turun menurun mengenai berbagai macam kasus kehamilan yang pernah terjadi khususnya di desa Suna sendiri. Mungkin agak aneh, kenapa ia harus membaca buku cerita seperti itu, namun itulah yang selalu dilakukan oleh nenek moyangnya terdahulu.

Keluarga Sabaku (no) sejak dulu merupakan keluarga yang mempunyai nilai spiritual dan kepercayaan akan kekuatan magis yang cukup kuat. Bahkan tak jarang ada diantara mereka yang menjadi _dukun _untuk masalah roh-roh halus dan hal gaib seperti itu. Namun hal itu sudah berubah sejak ditemukannya ilmu ninja yang lebih mengarah pada realita.

Meskipun begitu keluarga Sabaku (no) tidak kehilangan citra baik di masyarakat. Dari keluarga ini juga lah Kazekage pertama berasal. Lalu mengingat pula hukum yang berlaku di Suna adalah hukum keturunan, maka yang nantinya akan menjadi Kazekage dua, tiga dan seterusnya juga berasal dari keturunan keluarga Sabaku (no).

Mau tak mau harus Temari akui, hal itu menguntungkan juga.

Ia bukan orang munafik atau pun naif yang menganggap kekuasaan dan derajat tinggi bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Siapa sih yang tak mau hidupnya sangat berpengaruh bagi orang lain?

Dan soal buku itu, ia masih ingat, dulu ketika ibunya masih ada, beliau lah yang bercerita padanya tentang buku tersebut. Ibunya bilang bahwa jika Temari sudah menikah dan hamil nanti, gadis itu harus membaca buku tersebut. Tapi saat Temari tanya alasannya, sang ibu hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum simpul.

Jangan salahkan Temari jika sampai sekarang ia beranggapan kalau— senyum ibunya itu terasa misterius dan menyimpan sebuah rahasia tersendiri.

"Hacchiim~"

Rupanya bersin Temari itu cukup bisa membuatnya untuk kembali menekuni pekerjaannya dan kembali bergulat dengan tumpukan buku kuno yang sudah usang dan berbau apek. Ada juga yang beberapa halamannya sobek dan hilang. Serta kertas-kertas tersendiri yang terpisah dari buku. Temari bisa melihat ada buku kedokteran, jurus ninja jaman dulu yang masih dalam tahap perngembangan, bahkan err...semacam kamasutra(*).

"Te-temari-_san_?"

Kisa melongok dari sisi rak tepat di sebelah kanan sisi rak paling ujung— posisi Temari di rak yang paling terpojok— dengan wajah sedikit bersalah. Ia menatap Temari takut-takut. "A-pa anda pe-perlu diba-bantu, Temari-_san_?"

Temari hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatap gadis yang seumuran adik bungsunya, Gaara, bersahabat. Gadis berambut ikal ini sangat pemalu dan gaya bicaranya sedikit terbata-bata, mirip seperti Hyuuga Hinata. Bedanya, Kisa bisa berubah menjadi pribadi yang ceria dan hiperaktif jika sudah kenal dengan dekat orang tertentu. Seperti dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh.

Lagipula Temari memang membutuhkan bantuan.

Ia mengangguk antusias, "Maaf ya kalau merepotkan."

Kisa menggeleng cepat, berusaha mengeluarkan suara secara lancar, "Tidak apa-apa." Ia melirik tumpukan buku seta banyak gulungan kertas berceceran di dekat kaki Temari. "Anda mencari buku apa?"

"Err...semacam buku tua dengan sampul berwarna merah marun." katanya sambil mengingat-ingat obrolannya dengan mendiang sang ibu belasan tahun lalu.

"Eh? Saya sendiri sih belum pernah melihat, Temari-_san_. Tapi biasanya kalau yang seperti itu ada di rak paling atas." Kisa bergegas mengambil tangga kecil yang ada tepat di depan Temari. Ia lalu memanjat ke tangga paling atas dengan hati-hati. Sementara itu Temari terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya sampai harus menggulung lengan jubah oranye kemerahan karena ia perlu menjangkau gulungan dan buku yang terselip di bawah rak.

"Ah, ketemu, Temari-_san_!" pekik Kisa sambil mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi sebuah buku yang sudah terlihat— sangat berat.

Temari tertawa pelan sebelum berdiri dengan hati-hati sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah lumayan membuncit. Ia menepuk-nepuk kemeja dan dress di dalamnya yang sudah kotor karena terkena debu lalu menerima buku yang disodorkan oleh gadis beriris biru elektrik itu.

"_Arigatou." _

Dan dibalas oleh cengiran lebar— yang entah kenapa sangat mirip dengan cengiran rubah milik Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, kekasih adik bungsunya, Gaara.

Sejak pertama kali mengenal Naruto, yang bisa Temari simpulkan hanyalah; seorang bocah pirang bodoh, ceroboh dan tidak berguna. Tak heran juga ia berpikiran begitu— sama seperti yang lain pula, mengingat Naruto dulu (atau bahkan sekarang juga masih) seperti itu. Mengetahui kenyataan jika Naruto adalah seorang _Bijuu _sama seperti adiknya, membuat Temari berpikir mereka akan akrab kalau menjadi teman.

Benar saja dugaannya, saat ujian _chunnin _berlangsung, Gaara yang kehilangan kontrol atas Shukaku (_Ichibi_) ditolong oleh Naruto— sampai-sampai keduanya bertarung menggunakan wujud _Bijuu _meski Kyuubi milik Naruto tak sepenuhnya mengeluarkan sembilan ekornya. Setelah itu pula, hubungan kedua bocah itu makin membaik dan keduanya berteman.

Begitupun dengan hubungannya sendiri dan Kankuro dengan Naruto juga makin membaik. Itu karena Temari sering berkunjung ke Konoha untuk menemui kekasihnya, Shikamaru— yang sering sekali berpapasan dengan Naruto setiap pergi ke pertokoan.

Tapi Temari tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Gaara. Ia memang berwatak keras dan tegas, tapi tentu saja ia masih mempunyai sisi lembut dan sensitif. Sisi sensitifnya itulah yang membuatnya bisa menyadari perasaan sang adik. Adik lelakinya itu punya perasaan tersendiri terhadap Naruto.

Meskipun Gaara pandai sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri, ia bisa memahami dengan benar apa yang dirasakan pamuda berambut merah marun itu. Sayangnya, Naruto yang...benar-benar polos, sangat tidak peka dengan perasaan Gaara. Bahkan dengan Hinata saja yang sejak di akademi memang sudah mengaguminya, tidak disadari. _Dasar bodoh!_

Hingga akhirnya, ia mendengar kabar dari Gaara bahwa adik bungsunya dan Naruto sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saat itu ia tengah hamil muda, usia kandungannya masih sekitar 2 mingguan. Mulanya, ia mengira Naruto hanya menjadikan Gaara sebagai pelampiasan belaka— karena ia mendegar janji Naruto yang tak akan lagi mengejar si Pantat Ayam untuk kembali ke Konoha.

Namun 3 bulan belakangan ini, Temari cukup bisa mempercayakan sang adik di tangan Naruto. Setidaknya, akhir-akhir ini Gaara terlihat ceria dan bagitu...hidup. Ia juga menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan Temari merasa harus sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto untuk itu.

"—Temari-_san_?"

Temari mengerjap bingung— seolah baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah iya, Kisa? Maaf aku melamun tadi. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, saya hanya ingin pergi sebentar saja. Apa anda tidak apa-apa ditinggal?"

Temari mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Tak apa. Sudah cepat pergi sana! Biar perpustakaan ini aku saja yang jaga."

"_Arigatou, _Temari-_san_!"

Sebelum Kisa sempat beranjak keluar, Temari sudah lebih dulu memanggilnya lagi, "Kisa!"

"Ya?" Kisa berbalik dan menatap Temari yang kini sudah duduk manis dibelakang meja _lobby _kecil perpusatakaan Suna— yang biasanya ia tempati itu.

"Tak perlu segugup itu jika berbicara denganku. Dan hilangkan embel-embel '_san' _dari namaku!"

Kisa melongo tak percaya lalu dengan cepat ia terkikik geli, "Oke, Temari-_chan_!"

Kini giliran Temari yang melempar _death glare _secara cuma-cuma, sayang saja orang yang seharusnya menerima tatapan tajam itu sudah keburu pergi. _Dasar anak aneh!_ Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedikit lebih rileks, ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang sejak tadi ia cari-cari.

Entah kenapa hatinya begitu berdebar-debar padahal ini hanya buku biasa. Di lembar pertama sudah terbaca tulisan 'Sabaku (no) Miyako'._ Mungkin ini nama nenek moyangku ya?_, pikir Temari. Ia segera larut membaca halaman per halamannya. Meskipun kertasnya sudah sangat tipis dan rapuh, namun tulisannya tetap tegak dan tidak kabur.

Ia baru tahu jika manusia setengah siluman itu benar-benar ada dan buktinya adalah dari keluarganya sendiri, di jaman dulu maksudnya. Tapi sayang katanya mereka tak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama, paling hanya sampai belasan tahun lalu meninggal karena _chakra _yang mereka milik tidak stabil dan sering meledak-ledak.

Bukan hanya itu, ia juga mendapat pengetahuan lain seperti, bayi yang akan lahir tepat saat bulan purnama, maka anak itu akan memperoleh _chakra _tambahan yang hanya didapatnya saat malam saja. Sedikit tak masuk akal sih, tapi apa mau dikata, namanya juga kepercayaan kuno.

Ia terus membaca hingga mata berwarna hitamnya menangkap suatu kata yang sangat mustahil baginya. Ia bahkan membaca kalimat itu berulang-ulang hanya untuk memastikan jika matanya sedang tak salah membaca. _Astaga_, _bagaimana mungkin?_

Dan Temari merasa siap pingsan saat itu juga.

.,.

_She is speechless. Err, out of words._

.,.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Juugo menatap bingung Karin yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri sembari menatap sinar bulan dari jendela yang ada tepat di depan kamarnya. Tak biasanya gadis secerewet dan seramai Karin jadi pendiam— bahkan terlihat begitu melankolis seperti ini.

"Apa itu benar Juugo?"

Pemuda berambut oranye mengangkat alisnya, "Hah? Apanya yang benar?"

Karin membalikkan punggungnya lalu menatap Juugo intens. "Yang kau bicarakan dengan Sasuke tadi. Si Pirang itu tak mau lagi mengejarnya, benar?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Karin." jawab Juugo cepat sebelum pergi dari hadapan Karin, karena ia tahu gadis itu akan sangat pantang menyerah jika masalahnya berhubungan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sepeninggalan Juugo, Karin malah termenung menatap langit malam yang berwarna hitam kebiruan kala itu. Entah sejak kapan, semua hal tentang Uchiha bungsu itu merupakan hal wajib yang harus ia ketahui. Semua orang tau, termasuk Juugo, Suigetsu dan bahkan pemuda beriris onyx itu sendiri jika Karin menyukainya.

Apa itu salah? Tidak, kan?

Ia hanya seorang gadis remaja normal yang sedang mengalami ketertarikan pada lawan jenisnya. Ia juga sama seperti para gadis di luar sana yang yang mungkin akan (atau bahkan sudah) tergila-gila pada pemuda tampan itu. Ia sama seperti mereka, menyukai Sasuke yang terlihat sangat sempurna untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Tampan, kaya, mempunyai derajat tinggi (walaupun sekarang ia adalah _missing nin_), jenius, kuat. Yah, meskipun Sasuke itu orangnya dingin, sih.

Tapi bukankah di situ letak tantangannya? Menaklukan hati dingin seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Karin sendiri pun tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menyukai Sasuke. Ayolah, bahkan pertemuan pertama mereka sama sekali tidak romantis. Mereka bertemu pertama kali saat Sasuke yang berhasil membunuh Orochimaru— bersama Suigetsu (yang mulanya salah satu eksperimen _missing nin _tersebut) membebaskan tawanan Orochimaru yang lain dan saat itulah Karin yang bertugas sebagai penjaga penjara. Lalu akhirnya Juugo ikut bergabung meski sempat terjadi pertarungan singkat terlebih dahulu.

Saat itu ia merasa beruntung karena diikut sertakan dalam Tim Hebi yang dibuat oleh Sasuke dengan tujuan utama; membunuh Uchiha Itachi. Ia tak begitu peduli dengan kakak Sasuke itu. Begitu juga dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu. Hanya saja, kedua orang itu punya tujuan yang lebih jelas. Juugo yang sebenarnya masih ingin mencoba bertarung lagi dengan Sasuke dan Suigetsu yang ingin merebut pedang Samehada milik Kisame.

Sedang Karin sendiri? Ah ia tak punya alasan apapun yang bisa dibilang jelas dan spesifik. Intinya, ia hanya ingin membantu Sasuke— mengikuti atau lebih tepatnya bersama dan berada dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Tapi ia tahu, secantik, sebaik dan sesempurna apapun dia, Sasuke tak akan pernah menoleh dan memandangnya lama.

Kenapa?

Mulanya, Karin menganggap Sasuke memang sudah punya kekasih atau bahkan masih calon kekasih sekalipun— yang masih berada di Konoha. Namun pertanyannya, apa Sasuke seegois itu sampai ia meninggalkan kekasihnya hanya demi membalas dendam pada kakaknya?

Err, jika orang itu memang sedingin Sasuke, tak sedikit orang yang akan percaya.

Sayangnya, bukan itu masalahnya. Seumur hidupnya, Sasuke bahkan belum sempat menjalin hubungan spesial dengan siapapun (yang Karin tahu karena ia sering memperhatikan Sasuke), meskipun lewat insting kesensetifannya(*) tapi ia yakin perkiraannya itu tepat 100 %.

...adalah jika Sasuke menyukai mantan sahabatnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto.

Oh, bukan, mungkin juga bisa dibilang kata yang tepat adalah; mencintai.

Gadis berkacamata tebal itu merasa kaget sendiri ketika menyimpulkan hal itu. Ia bukannya jijik atau apa, tapi hanya saja, kenapa dari sekian banyak gadis di dunia ini yang tunduk dan mencintai Uchiha bungsu, kenapa pemuda itu malah memilih Si Pirang yang jelas sekali adalah seorang lelaki?

Bodohnya, ia mungkin melupakan poin terpenting dalam hidup yang telah dijalani Sasuke: sahabat pertama.

Sejak kecil mereka sudah mengalami hidup yang sama-sama berat. Bertemu dalam keadaan bermusuhan yang entah bagaimana caranya akhirnya malah mengantar mereka ke dalam lingkaran persahabatan yang erat hingga mereka mulai beranjak dewasa. Walaupun semuanya hancur saat Sasuke memilih mengikuti Orochimaru, toh ikatan itu masih terasa kuat bagi mereka berdua.

Bukankah banyak yang mengatakan jika sahabat bisa menjadi cinta? Karin yakin, itulah alasannya.

Sasuke memang tak pernah mengatakan apapun, tapi dilihat dari gelagat atau pertemuan Tim Hebi dengan para ninja Konoha beberapa bulan terakhir, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada tatapan mata Sasuke saat bertemu kembali dengan pemuda beriris safir itu.

Karin juga menyadari, dibanding gadis dengan rambut merah muda pendek yang selalu bersama Si Pirang saat bertemu Sasuke, pemuda pembenci manis itu tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Dia bersikap biasa terhadap gadis merah muda dan terkadang hanya sekali tatap saja, selebihnya, Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah Naruto, nama Si Pirang.

Lagipula, mana ada orang yang berkeinginan sekeras Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha? Bahkan terkadang Karin menyebut Naruto sudah terobsesi dengan pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Karena setiap kali pertemuan antara Tim Hebi dan Tim Konoha (yang dimana ada Naruto di dalamnya), pasti pemuda Kyuubi itu akan meminta Sasuke agar kembali pulang bersamanya.

Karin bahkan berani bersumpah, ia sempat melihat seulas senyum samar yang terkembang di bibir Sasuke seusai pertemuan mereka berempat dengan Tim Konoha itu.

Dan keyakinan itu makin terbukti saat ia mendengar percakapan antara Sasuke dan Juugo. Tanpa melihat pun, ia yakin bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah _stoic _khas Uchiha akan luntur seketika saat tahu kabar jika Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerah mengajaknya 'pulang' kembali.

"Hoamm~" Karin menguap pelan saat rasa kantuk mulai menderanya. Hah, hanya memikirkan soal Sasuke saja ia sudah seletih ini, padahal biasanya juga ia sering memikirkan cara agar Sasuke menyukainya dan ia tak pernah merasa lelah. Apa karena ini masalah yang serius ya? Entahlah.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan bersiap tidur. Biarlah segala spekulasi yang sempat ia pikirkan akan terkuak dengan sendirinya suatu saat nanti.

—Atau mungkin, sebentar lagi.

.,.

_She knows what happened between 'em._

_.,._

Temari berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong kantor Kazekage. Keadaan lorong yang cukup sepi membuat langkah kakinya terdangar menggema di sepanjang lorong. Di tangan kanannya, ia menggenggam sebuah buku bersampul merah marun yang terlihat sudah sangat kusam saking tuanya. Seusai membaca buku tersebut tadi, ia segera bergegas menuju kantor Gaara. Bukannya apa-apa, namun ia terbilang masih _shock _dengan apa yang baru saja ia ketahui.

Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah untuk segera menemui adik bungsunya dan mempertanyakan kebenaran semua ini.

Sejak sampai di gedung ini, Temari akan segera menemui bagian resepsionis dan menanyakan apakah Gaara sedang ada di ruangannya atau tidak. Sayang, ia tak sengaja bertemu Matsuri— yang ternyata baru saja kembali dari ruangan Gaara dan tanpa basa-basi Temari pun langsung pergi ke ruangan Gaara tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari Matsuri. Para karyawan yang melihat Temari berjalan lumayan cepat ke ruangan Kazekage pun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Mau melarang? Astaga, cari mati itu namanya.

Dan disinilah Temari sekarang, berada di dalam ruangan yang warna barang-barang serta dindingnya di dominasi warna merah marun persis seperti sampul buku yang ia bawa. Dihadapannya duduk dengan tenang, sang Kazekage muda sekaligus adik bungsu kesayangannya— Gaara, yang masih setia menatap tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan sang kakak. Padahal, jelas sekali ia tahu jika ada Temari di ruangan itu bersamanya.

Gaara bukannya bermaksud untuk tidak peduli bahkan bersikap kurang ajar pada sang kakak tercinta, hanya saja, ia mempunyai prinsip untuk segera menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan cepat dan tepat pada waktunya. Intinya, ia tak mau mengulur-ulur waktu hanya untuk berbincang sana-sini atau berbasa-basi jika ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Ia hanya berharap sang kakak mau bersabar sebentar saja untuk menunggunya.

Sedang Temari yang pada dasarnya bukan orang yang sabar, berusaha untuk menghilangkan keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. "Gaara, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Sebentar, aku hanya tinggal menulis beberapa kalimat untuk laporan ini. Duduklah dulu, _Nee-san._"

Sebenarnya Gaara sendiri tidak tahu apa tujuan Temari datang kemari. Seingatnya, mereka berdua tak ada janji apapun hari ini. Lalu apa tujuan perempuan berambut pirang ini ke kantornya? Apa mungkin Temari mengidam untuk bertemu dengannya? Ah, itu perbandingannya satu dibanding sejuta. Sangat tidak mungkin sekali. Tapi mengingat tabiat kakaknya yang merupakan sosok _to the point _dan tak suka berbasa-basi, pasti lah hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya.

Memperhatikan Gaara yang _sepertinya_ memang akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Temari beranjak menuju sofa yang ada di pinggir ruangan. Sambil membunuh waktu, ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang tadi dibawanya, kembali. Bahkan sesekali ia mengelus pelan perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit sedikit ketika membaca dongeng-dongeng baik untuk bayi.

Dan saking enaknya membaca, Temari tak menyadari jika kini Gaara tengah memandangnya dengan seulas senyum tipis. Bagi pemuda itu, wajah kakaknya yang terlihat bersinar dengan tatapan mata yang lembut membuat seorang Nara Temari sangat cocok jika segera menjadi ibu. Lucu memang, mengingat dulu sang kakak adalah pribadi yang dingin dan cukup galak. Uh, untuk yang terakhir masih tetap bertahan sih sampai sekarang.

"Apa yang ingin kakak bicarakan denganku?"

Perkataan Gaara sukses membuat Temari berhenti membaca, ia segera mengalihkan padangannya dan menatap adiknya intens. "Kau tahu jika Shukaku adalah _Bijuu _betina?"

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Tentu saja ia tahu. "Ya, kenapa?" Lalu memang apa masalahnya?

"Apa kau tahu juga jika itu artinya kau bisa mengandung?"

"Iya— EHH?"

.,.

_Feel the shocked!_

.,.

Karin terbangun saat mendengar bunyi pintu kamarnya digedor cukup keras oleh seseorang. Dengan cepat ia meraih kacamatanya sebelum membuka pintu dan melihat Suigetsu tengah berdiri dengan baju (yang tumbennya pagi-pagi begini) sudah rapi serta seringai melecehkan yang masih setia bertengger di bibirnya.

Tidak heran, tentu saja, kedua orang ini memang dikenal sangat tidak akur dan gampang sekali bertengkar. Masalah sekecil apapun bisa menjadi besar jika kedua orang ini yang mempeributkannya. Makanya baik Juugo bahkan Sasuke sendiri pun harus membuat kedua anak manusia ini berpisah dalam jarak yang cukup aman.

"Apa?" tanya Karin tak sabar. Sudah mengganggu tidur orang sekarang malah dengan wajah tanpa dosanya bersikap santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Cepat siap-siap, kita akan segera berangkat ke Konoha."

Karin mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Otaknya belum mengalami _loading _yang sempurna.

30 detik...

1 menit..

"Eh? Bukannya kita akan pergi ke Desa Bunyi ya?"

"Perubahan rencana. Sasuke bilang, ia mau mengambil apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya terlebih dahulu." ucap Suigetsu singkat sebelum kemudian membalikkan badannya. "Cepat, kami tunggu di lobi."

Sementara Karin hanya mematung, menatap punggung Suigetsu yang menjauh.

... _"Apakah yang dimaksud Sasuke sebenarnya adalah Si Pirang itu?"_

.

.

_Tsuzuku_

_._

* * *

><p>(*) OC saya kok, saya bingung mau pake nama siapa soalnya ._.a<p>

(*) Ya, pasti yang udah dewasa ngerti itu buku apa (padahal sendirinya belum 16 tahun -_-v) intinya buku yg isinya semacam...err, ya pokoknya berhubungan sama kegiatan seksual deh (/n\) #malu #salahemot

(*) Beneran loh, insting kesensitifan cewek itu kuat loh hoho :p

Ah, ga kerasa lama bgt saya update-nya, maaf ya ehehe #orz

Oh ya apa kalian pada ngerasa kalo Gaara-nya kecewekan bgt ya? Maaf deh, padahal ga saya buat secewek itu loh ._. maaf. Saya usahain buat tetep jd cowok tp yg ga maskulin bgt, ya masih standar uke lah :p

Btw, setuju ga kalo fic ini saya buat M-Preg? Kalo engga ya gapapa C:

* * *

><p>Balesan review:<p>

Hayashibara Nao: Ini sudah lanjut :) Wah Sasu-nya muncul agak dikit disini, mungkin di chptr depan lebih banyak ya hehe, trims buat reviewnya.

Yoichidea Syhufellrs: Trims buat reviewnya :)

Loistavarine: Hei, maaf aku ga kenal kamu #plak Ini Athena bukan? :p Ga nyangka banget lo bisa nyasar ke sini, beneran deh :D Ngapain bawa si Sasu pulang? Ga si Tajid nih? Apa Tonino? ._. Fic ini abal deh kayaknya .-.a REKUES TIDAK DITERIMA! Craick pair apa aja asal jangan itu -_- ga yakin bisa buat, bayangin aja ogah. Tp kalo Sirius-Regulus temanya _brothership_ ya, _why not_? Trims ya udah review :)

Sampe ketemu chapter depan ya /('u'/) (\`u`)\

Hei, berkenan buat review? :D


End file.
